The inventive concept relates to integrated circuits (IC), and more particularly, to a method of designing ICs, and to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device comprising an IC.
The designing of integrated circuits involves an operation of converting a behavior model of a chip, which describes an operation to be performed by a semiconductor integrated circuit constituted by the chip, into a specific structure model that represents connections among electronic components of the circuit. In a process of designing the semiconductor integrated circuit, a library of cells representing certain parts of a semiconductor integrated circuit is created and the semiconductor integrated circuit is designed using the created library and then manufactured in conformance with the design. In this way, it is possible to minimize the time and cost needed to design and realize the semiconductor integrated circuit.